Par for the course
by Amina Tolbe
Summary: I actually just got into this after many years of avoiding it. It's actually pretty good for the scenario I always have in my head..minus 5 other guys. I'm gonna stick to some original stuff but add in new shit I have in mind, it won't be some shitty fanfic, it'd probably be shittier lol. Well this is Par for the Course, I hope you like it ya idjits!(No art as my laptop is broken)
1. Chapter 1

A middle aged woman set down plates of food, the breakfast mix of eggs, bacon, etc. Onto a long oak wood table and smiled at her work, she cleaned her hands off on her apron and looked up as her husband came into the dining room. He gave her a warm smile before kissing her cheek "Good morning, dear." She smiled and chuckled softly "Good morning, hun. Ready for work? Remember to get something to eat on the way, I know how you get." She gave him a closed eye smile as he nodded his head in a sarcastic manner "Of course, you ready to call them down for breakfast?" After a moment the woman put on a tough face "I'm always ready!" She got a whistle out from her apron pocket and blew into it, "Girls! Breakfast!" Soon after sounds of feet hitting wood and carpeted floors came and a girl appeared in the dining room doorway. She was dressed in a silk nightgown with shorts and bunny slippers, all a different color of Red. Her hazel eyes brightened up her smooth chocolate face as she looked at the breakfast "Awe yeah, mum made bacon!" A gasp was heard from behind her as another girl fell on top of her wearing the same attire but in blue"Not so fast, Opalina. You always eat up all the bacon!" She had more of an angry look upon her face as another girl landed upon her dressed in green "P-please be careful, Kristina." She mumbled causing the blue clad girl to huff "Shut it, Carlina." She shrunk back and whimpered as another girl dressed in purple leaped over the pile of siblings and landed at the table "You're all being painful." She huffed sitting down to eat, another girl appeared clad in yellow making this the fifth leaping into the dining room and landing in a split "Muscle up, buttercup! It's breakfast time, the most important meal of the day." She stood up and flexed "Energy is everyth-" A fork with some eggs on it was shoved into her mouth stopping her sentence, this was done by the girl in purple "Shut your trap, Jasmina I'm eating." As the girls on the floor got up to sit down and eat, another girl came into the room clad in pink she gave a large yawn "Even though I love eating, I hate getting up." Once she entered and sat down at the table. They all looked up to their parents and smiled "Thank you for the food!" and began eating. The woman gave a sigh and chuckled at her rowdy daughters "Sextuplets, who knew I would have them? All girls nonetheless." She smiled and jumped slightly in surprise as her husband gave her a warm loving hug "I'll see you all tonight, I'm going to be late for my meeting if I stay behind here." She only smiled and pulled him down to kiss his cheek in return of his from before "Okay, have a good day at work hun." He nodded before going to each individual daughter and hugging them before leaving "Bye girls, behave yourselfs!" A chorus of "Bye dad!" Came once he left out the door.

The middle aged woman looked over the papers that were faxed to her in her office, she smiled seeing as the job for her daughters was snapped up by a family desperately needing a housekeeper or a few… . Though something caught her eye "Matsuzō Matsuno and Matsuyo Matsuno. They live not to far from here. Opalina can drive them all there in her car, they'll sort out the days here. But I should probably send the more mature girl to see them." She smiled and stood up from her rolling chair "Okay girls, living room! Roll call!" She shouted as the six sisterly siblings shouted back "Hai!" . Downstairs the girls were in their normal everyday outfit, each matching their favorite color, standing in a line from eldest to youngest (by a minute lol) "Okay girls, considering I want you out of the house more I made a job for you. You'll all be housekeepers." The sum of them groaned while the rest just gave a happy shout, or a blank stare "Awe but mom! We just finished a term of college can't we, meaning I just relax for a while?" The sixth sister groaned and yawned earning a stern look from her "I'm sending Amina there today, so here's everything you need to know along with your sisters' resumes." The girl dressed in purple, a zipping hoodie with a white long sleeved shirt under it and a light purple knife pleated skirt. On her legs were white knee high stockings and her shoes were black flats or sometimes sneakers. Now these girls wore pretty much the same clothes but a different color, their hair is the same length as well being right down to their hips. Though the few would put up in a secret way to appear short to other people, on certain days though they like to mix it up and wear things different then another sister and the difference to tell would be their face and or the one heart shaped beauty mark resting upon their cheek. "Now would you like to sort out the days of work now?" Their mother asked and the girls nodded "Okay. Opalina, Monday." The sister dressed in red jumped happily "Kristina, Tuesday." This blue clad sister groaned in agony at the sound of working again "Carlina, Wednesday." The third sister in green gulped softly and shuffled her feet, she liked to work but was shy of other people "Amina, you got Thursday." This sister with a chipper look but a sad attitude upon things gave a short nod "Jasmina and Tonina, Friday. Considering Jasmina can't control her energy, I'm having Tonina go as well." She cleared her throat which caught the attention of the hyper active girl in Yellow whom was hopping around like mad and made her stop in mid-hop "On Saturday and Sunday, you all have a day off and you start next week. You should get paid every two weeks your with this family, and please don't cause any trouble." "Hai!" With that the girls spread out to do their own thing while Amina checked over the papers given to her by her mother "Good. Off you go then, don't get there late or lost!" The mother shouted after her fourth daughter as she left the house, Amina looked outside in the front yard to Jasmina as she did her gymnastics then to Opalina as she dragged her friend around to some place she liked 'That poor man.' Amina chuckled and started her trek to the new job. Every interview her sisters' had, almost was perfect. With their shiny resume and clean transcript. There's no possible way they couldn't get a job! But the sisters had one or two quirks about themselves that made getting the job hard. Opalina can't be trusted with a sum amount of money, and she's a bit self-centered. Kristina is always distracted and can't keep her eyes off of boys...and girls, a lot of the things she says doesn't make sense but works well sometimes. Carlina can't even speak to other people without having a panic attack or just down right fainting, especially if it's a guy. Amina doesn't liked to be talked to and if someone were to she'd give them the coldest glare or the most angry glare that can kill a puppy. She's good though. Jasmina is way to hyper and she hardly eats any sugar, but she can't really sit still for a long time. The last sister Tonina was lazy, and that's pretty much it. Just lazy, she falls asleep anywhere and anytime, if you think that's trouble some just don't sneak on her when she is or try to wake her up from her little naps. Even though she's the youngest one of them all she's more mature than the rest, often being the one to apologize for their antics. But being that their mother set up this job and all Amina needed to do was give them the resumes it was pretty done deal.

Amina walked ways from her house, enjoying the quiet time she had from her sisters. Her family moved to Japan about a good few years ago, the girls had taken some college courses around the time spent here. It was a beautiful place if one would find the time to look at it in certain areas, she smacked her plush lips softly as a thirst for coffee came up. Her eyebrows raised at the sudden feeling but soon she figured out why, she was in front of a coffee shop, and from the looks of it it was busy. Her third older sister, Carlina got on her about her small coffee addiction, but Amina can't help it. Coffee is some good fucking stuff. Anyway it was called Subataa, Amina tucked the papers away in a shoulder bag she had and went inside, it was "par for the course" for her to get a nice cup a joe' every few days. To make her third sister happy she got to drinking de-cafe, she looked around the cafe and smiled softly to herself only to hide it quickly when she made it to the counter. A perky brista-man was there ready to greet her and take her order. Amina clicked her tongue "Can I get a de-cafe french vanilla cappucino with one spoon of sugar, hold the milk from a nonfat dairy cow raised in the farms of Japan. Grass fed only please." She asked carefully eyeing the man "And your name?" He asked as a smile graces his lips, nodding while registering her order and handing her a receipt as she paid "Amina." The purple clad girl said and looked down to his nametag as he wrote her name on a cup 'Todomatsu Matsuno...now why is that last name familiar?' He looked over to her again shaking her from her thoughts "That's a cute name for a cute girl like you~" He retorts making the rather reclusive girl flustered, she didn't blush though. The barista turned around to get started on her order, giving the fourth sister time to look around.

Hearing the sounds of the coffee machine turn on as she started to look around her surroundings. It has a classic rustic look that all the Subataa's have. Not to mention all the advertisements placed around the store to sell their products. The warm air of the café reminds her of her father's coffee. Bitter, but comforting "Amina~" She blinked back to reality as her named was called, she walks up to the counter to pick up her lovely coffee "Thank you, Todomastu-San." She gave him a small..you can call it a smile causing Todomatsu to smile just before it turned sour at the sound of the door open and slam shut. What followed were five voices all mixed together. Amina turned to find five people that happen to look extremely similar to Todomatsu, she raised a questioning eyebrow before leaving the counter to taste her favored cappuccino. She let it cool off a bit because the last time she didn't the coffee burned her tongue for days, she couldn't really eat much either. She lifted the opening of the cup to her lips and took a sip, her eyes sparkled at the flavor which she quickly shook off as the guys that came in looking like Todomatsu are quite loud now. They were so quiet when they came in through, the purple clad girl can hear their conversation so clearly 'Understanding what they're saying isn't eavesdropping right?' She thought and turned while drinking her coffee, they were talking alright. Seemingly they wore different colors, kinda like her and her sisters "Let's get a coffee," The one in red says smiling "Heh. Give me a Caramel Macchiato,venti, Skim, Extra Shot, Extra-" The one in the blue says throwing shades onto his face before being cut off and hit in the face with a menu. From that sudden action Amina held her mouth holding in a chuckle, though she did feel concerned for the blue clad boy "He deserved it. And that sounds too complicated!" The green says sternly. Amina looked at the one next to the green one, the one wearing purple looks tired and agitated 'Reminds me of Tonina.' She thought with an inward smile "At least say something Ichimatsu!" The one in green screamed, most likely directed to the one in purple. Then there's the one wearing yellow, she gave him a questioning stare as she didn't even know what he was doing but it was something. They soon approach the counter where Todomatsu is standing, his bright face that was there when he greeted her, is no longer there. Her curiosity was peaked, wanting to stare at them a little more before she realized something 'The interview! Mom's gonna kill me if I'm late!' Her eyes widened in shock. "Hello. Can I take your order?" Todomatsu's voice is stern almost angry "Why so formal Totty?" The red one says smiling smugly "Can I take your order?" Todomatsu says once more getting irritated "Beef bowl," The red one says finally "This is a coffee shop!" Todomatsu shouts maybe a little too loudly because he's turning heads. Amina took a look at her phone, the lock screen picture was of her and her whole family, she glanced at the time and nodded 'Still got time.' With a hesitant breath she rushed out the door of the shop, throwing out the cappuccino after a few rushed sips. Amina stopped her sprint as she find herself in a coughing fit as she reach the corner of the block. 'Don't rush coffee.' After coughing up a storm she crossed the street at the green light almost buried by the busy people of Japan, once in the clear Amina took out the directions given to her by her mother 'The old-ass looking house in between two big-ass apartment buildings.' She chuckled softly at her mother's colorful language as she looked through the streets squandering for the midget house in between the big apartments. It's bound to be somewhere?

Amina wandered the sidewalks looking for this damned house and gave a groan "Why didn't you tell Opalina to drive me there!" She shouted to no one in particular as she looked up to the sky, it has gone from its gorgeous baby blue cloudless sky to a dull dark blueish-black. The dark skinned girl gives a slight shiver and zips up her hoodie before a small kitten sneeze comes from her "Amina?" She shouts in surprise and stands in a defensive pose, she slowly moves to a regular stance as she noticed a pink hoodie wearing, cat-mouthed man that she strangely recognized "How did your cute face come to a place like this?" He says as she wiped her nose with the purple handkerchief she always carries and gave a short nod 'Ah. It's Todomatsu-San, the one from earlier. You know? The one from Subataa's. Yeah. The one with the glare that could kill a kitten.' She straightened up a bit before talking "Looking for the building I was supposed to be interviewed at." Her eyes glazed over slightly as she stared into nothingness, maybe the cold was getting to her after a moment Todomastu took notice of her blank stare and snapped his fingers to gain her attention. "Hey, Amina? You alright?" Amina blinked back again and looked to see Todomatsu standing in front of her with a weird look on his face "Are you ok? You kind of blanked out there after you said something about being interviewed," He says scratching the back of his head. She blushed out of embarrassment "I'm fine. I need to get going," She said hurrying away from Todomatsu "Wait! I can't let a pretty lady such as yourself go wandering around!" She grumbled after hearing him call after her "I'm fine!" She huffed, quickening her pace "At least tell me where you're going!" She grunts as she walked faster 'This boy won't quit...but maybe he knows this place better than I do.' Her thoughts made her body move and she stopped in her tracks and turned to face Todomatsu as he reaches her Amina crossed her arms and gave an angered look "I need to find a house," She mumbled looking at his squirming smile.

But hey that's how most of these things start, but considering you know my characters let's do this right!~


	2. Chapter 2: Beaumont Maid service

_Brrrrrrrng! Thud!_

The sisters awoke to loud noise, although seeing as the one sister they was pumped with energy first thing was gone they flopped back down into bed. Jasmina burst through the room just out of the shower, waking her sister's up "Come on girls, it's time to wake up!" She got a few collective groans as they sat up again, long hair sticking up just about anywhere it can and eyes covered in the eye crust "Why are _you_ so damn bouncy in the morning?" Tonina questioned having Jasmina shrug and bound over to her dresser. After all the girls showered and got ready for the day there father called them down for breakfast having the siblings stare at each other "Dad made breakfast today.." Carlina said as Opalina pushed her out of the way "First one downstairs gets the nicest looking pancake!" Kristina gasped following suit "But they all look the same, you know pop can cook some real good flapjacks!" She shouted as all the sisters began a brawl to get downstairs, their father moved out from the kitchen as a loud rumble came and found all of his daughters piled up at the bottom of the stairs with dazed looks, the only ones who stood up was Jasmina and Tonina who moved into the kitchen having their father laugh. Their mother on the other hand was freaking out upstairs holding a first aid kit, only to let out an angry huff in response as the girls were fine going back to work, their father set down individually colored plates for each girl along with individually colored cups and got to get their breakfast, soon as he finished setting them up they all cheered "Thank you dad!" And began eating, Jasmina scarfing down her food like it was going to get stolen with these girls, yes it would get stolen.

Opalina was checking out the area as her mother sent her to get coffee and donuts for the whole family, although she and her family moved here about a month ago the sisters never really explored the place, she hummed softly as she sipped her coffee "Yeah, definitely taking my sisters there." She took out her phone and quickly snapped a picture to send her sisters, she laughed softly at the replies soon bumping into the plot, I mean someone nearly dropping her coffee "Jeepers! I'm sorry." She quickly put her phone away as the man turned to face her, she couldn't read his face. But he did look 'disappointed' there was a small group of people walking by looking at the guy surrounded by trash bags "You alright there?" At this he looked down to her, only 2 inches shorter like the rest of her sisters "You..uh..look upset." He shoved his hands into his purple hoodie and "Tch." At her making her chuckle "You're a bit like my younger sister, but don't worry dude. Whatever is biting you in the ass will go away." She dug through this paper bag and gave him a purple frosted donut "Chillax, think about it, then maybe you'll find the answer." She shuffled on going back onto her path, taking out her phone again. The purple hoodie man looked at the donut then to the disappearing woman "Tch." He bit into the donut moving along his way as well.

Tonina was enjoying the new day as most others would away from her sisters and lazing around the park, she snored quietly as she laid down on a blanket on a grassy knoll in the park. The people that walked by thought it was a bit odd for her to do such a thing, let alone being a female with idea who could be a potential pervert. The rustling of whatever is in her picnic basket made her wake up, she sat up quickly about to kick the person who's messing with her lunch only to find a cat. A cat with big purple glasses, nice orange and off-orange coloration as well, as he noted that she was awake he was going to run off but she caught him by the scruff of his neck "Whoa there fella, you look a little worn out." Which wasn't a lie as he's been running for his nine lives "Meow." She chuckled a bit at his nervous looking face and set him down "Are you hungry? Are you lost? If you belong to someone I can hold onto you until they come for you." She smiled only to have the cat say back "Oh my goodness, I want to keep you forever!" She looked back to the cat quickly as she was shuffling through her lunch, finding a tuna sandwich "Oh cool you talk." Tonina gasped and did a double take at the fact and backed up slightly "Holy crumb cake you can speak!?" She grinned and took out her phone "I have to show you to my sisters!" ESP Kitty shuffled around a bit before going into his tuna sandwich "Wait.." She put her phone down, the light breeze blowing her shoulder length hair (again these girls can manipulate hair lengths) "You kinda just said what I really wanted to say didn't you?.." The cat nodded to her "Hm..so can you speak for yourself or is it just when someone says something." "And you say their true words." Again he nodded making Tonina tap her chin in thought "Cool, I knew moving to Japan would be an awesome idea. Already we're getting into weird anime tropes." She laughed soon yawning after, moving to pack up her stuff "Come on you can settle in my pouch, until we find your owners. With your powers shit can go wrong." Her satchel bag opened up enough for ESP Kitty to jump in "I hope you're fine with me just taking you. As long as we find your owner." Tonina looked to the cat and chuckled softly "You'd be great for some of my sisters." As she left her little spot, a very hyper active man was close by, although roughed up from saving his feline friend his wide ass smile never faltered he quickly noticed ESP Kitty with this woman and dashed over to her stopping only meters in front of her having her yelp in fright and sock him in the face with her fist sending him back a few feet into a tree, soon registering what just happened Tonina quickly went to his aid bending down to check him over "Oh my goodness! I'm sooooooo sorry!" The dazed man shook his head recovering immediately from her hard punch "It's okay miss! I was trying to get your attention!" He blushed lightly from her confused look as she snapped her fingers "Ah I see, this little guy must be your cat." She moved her bag over and ESP Kitty meowed happily jumping into the man's hold "Again sorry about that. You shouldn't sneak up on a person like that." She stood up patting down her skirt, ESP Kitty looked in between the two "My name is Jyushimatsu!" He stood up quickly with his outburst holding ESP Kitty within his arms, the mood of this man and that ever lasting smile made Tonina smile softly "Why yes, it is. Nice to meet you, I'm Tonina." She waved beginning her walk back home "Have a good day!" Jyushimatsu shook in his place as ESP Kitty said back "If we see each other again say hi!" Tonina scoffed opening up her parasol to keep the sun out of her eyes "What a hyper boy."

Later in the day Tonina entered her house she shared with her large family setting everything down by the door, she yawned and stretched out her back shuddering a bit. Her hazel brown eyes glanced around the entrance hallway, usually her older sister Jamina would be here to greet her with a rough hug "Guys? What's going on? Did one of you die?" She took off her sneakers and walked into the living space "Snake her up, Jasmina!" The sister in yellow used her ribbon stick and wrapped her youngest sister up like a snake as she yelled for help "What are you doing?! Let go of me!" Tonina struggled only having the ribbon wrap tighter, causing her to blush "Not until you tell us who that boy was!" Kristina exclaimed placing her foot upon Tonina's back "S-seriously? You guys saw that? It was nothing I swear! Wait a minute, why were you following me?!" The sisters glared down at her seeing as she was struggling to get free, her rosey blush darkened "That's a shitty lie, Tony!" Tonina growled lightly at the nickname "I found his cat and gave it back to him, that's all that happened!" Opalina snapped her fingers making Jasmina release her sister "If that's all that happened..what's his name?" Carlina placed her hands on her hips with a raised eyebrow Tonina gulped rubbing her arms as they were a bit sore "J-jyushimatsu." The sisters gasped, Jasmina flapped her sleeves excitedly "She remembered his freaking name! This is more than a first encounter, this is love at first sight!" Amina nodded "Half the time you can barely remember your own birthday, and it's the same as ours!" The sisters then glared down at Tonina who made a quick decision to run "How dare you find a guy before we do! After her!" Tonina shouted for help as her sister chased her throughout the house "You girls are crazy! Mom help me!" Tonina yelped as she was dog piled by her sisters, causing a huge fight. Upstairs in their mother's office, the middle aged woman held her building designs in fear as the rough housing from the sisters made the house rumble the woman sighed "Why did I have to have girls this wild?" Tonina shouts for help could only be heard as the short had ended.

-The next day!-

"Nooooooo!" A loud 'thud' could be heard as the sextuplet sisters fell to the ground their parents in front of them with disgruntled faces "Don't be like that, you girls need to get out more. What you do during your free time is nothing. You need jobs!" Amina huffed sitting up and looking up to her parents "But we just moved here." Their father cleared his throat "I understand how you feel girls but we moved here about a month ago and you have yet to even find a job or any sort of education." He looked to his wife who crossed her arms "I don't want you all being NEETS, staying in the house all day and all night. So I've made up a job for you." She held up a nicely done poster (art to explain later all in all it's the same plot as the first fake chapter, except better) Carlina gulped in fear and wiggled around blushing darkly "But mother I can't wear a maid uniform, that's how a lot of porn starts!" This remark made Amina punch her sister in the stomach having her curl up on the floor again in pain "Well I don't know about me getting this job." Kristina said taking out her phone showing her parents her Youtube page "I'm a hit on Youtube, and other sites. I'll be, like.. famous soon." Her mother fixed up her glasses "Does being a hit mean a lot of hate comments and under 100 likes?" Kristina pouted and sat down in a corner "Look no more whining, we're doing this okay?" Their mother left the room as their father picked up a large stack of posters and flyers "Alright your mother spent all night making these so you girls around going to go around the area and hang these up." Tonina stood up from the floor and nodded "Alright, we can cover more ground if we split up. So grab some posters and flyers and head out." Opalina ordered as Jasmina grinned taking a bunch of posters and flyers "Okey dokey, eldest sister!" The rest of the sisters groaned laying back on the floor "Never quit, never give up!" She then bounded out of the house yelling out her chant "Wish I had that energy." Opalina mumbled.

Kristina made her way around, she and her sisters spread out so she hoped they would put those posters up somewhere good, Kristina glanced down to her blue hoodie pocket and took out her phone as she got a text apparently from her youngest sister Jasmina as she walked down some steps. Once put away though she glanced around the area seeing these kind of spots almost anywhere in Anime, kind of like a river bank that you could walk along "I doubt there's people coming down here, what the hell is the popular meaning to have people here." That's when her nose caught a scent, it wiggled as she smelled it "Okay, I smell some good food." Kristina made her way towards the scent and found an Oden stand "Chibita's Oden stand huh, neat." She took out her phone again and snapped a picture of it, moving in to see who runs it, then taking a picture of him "Aye, nice Oden stand ya got here!" Apparently he was busy as her being there surprised him greatly "Don't sneak up on me like that, idjit!" The small man shouted as Kristina tilted her head "Are you calling me an idiot or is that a quirk?" She then waved him off and held up her posters "Nevermind, listen man. I need to hang these up, and by what I smell you get a lot of customers. It'd be good to hang on or two here." The small man got a good look at her and glanced up and down her body "That's fine by me, why don't you try some of my Oden?" Kristina chortled taking out her phone "Oh my gumdrop, it looks absolutely divine!" She drooled slightly staring at the trays of food As he made her a bowl she made a pose and took a selfie with it "Bout to try some Japan food # Justfoodthoughts." She laughed as the man behind her shuddered at her actions "Damn idjit..." (Hell it pains him to hear her speak I hate typing her like this but this is her character and yes she's supposedly one of those stereotype white girls lol) .

Jasmina kept her posters in the pouch of her hoodie as she dash her way around the park going to people she thought were worthy of the service provided by her sisters she noticed two men with some rowdy kids and quickly made her way over to them "Hey hey hey, how do you do?! I've got the best deal for you, taking care of the house while your gone or on a romantic evening the Beaumont Sisters are here to help!" The men seemed surprised by her antics and took the poster she shoved into the older looking man's chest "Do call!" "Never quit, never give up!" (If you thought "Muscle up, Buttercup" is her catchphrase, YOU'RE WRONG) She started to do a tone of cartwheels down the path she was going getting odd looks from people "Never quit, never give up!" She stopped resting on her hands with a heavy breath of pride "34 cartwheels!" She laughed although most people wanted to see her skirt fall it was defying the laws of physics she then noticed a man staring at her, flicking his shades over his eyes every now and then, wearing a leather _studded_ jacket and super shiny pants Jasmina tapped her chin in thought and flopped onto the ground face first as she was balancing with one hand. The bedazzled man (I'm so gonna call him that) came quick to action and 'nobally helped the girl up, her face scratched up a bit from her meeting with the pavement "You should be more careful, my Karamatsu girl. Don't want to deshevle that pretty face." Jasmina binked in confusion at him "Are you hot in that get-up?" She stood up straight and fixed up her hoodie, she then started stretching her arms and legs "Two, three, four, one. Cartwheels are for everyone!" She leaped onto her hands again and as Karamatsu stared at the girl in surprise Jasmina stopped abruptly on her hands again "Hey hey hey, when in doubt the Beaumont Sisters is all you need." She shoved a poster into Karamatsu's chest having him fall over the bridge into the water "Ribbon ribbon, tassel tussle!" She chanted cartwheeling away "Never quit, never give up!" Though as the people who saw the _painful_ man fall into the river laugher was shared, Karamatsu grunted fishing his _painful_ shades from the river, wringing out his _painful_ tank top along with his leather jacket "What a nutjob, she's as crazy as Jyushimatsu." He thought to wait out as his stuff dried to go back and try looking for _Karamatsu girls_ he looked to the poster that caused his demise "What did she mean by that any-" His eyes scanned over the words and the cover art countless times and stood up quickly with a large perverse smile.

Though of course when he got home his siblings ignored him until he slammed the poster down on the table, having them all gather around the Kotatsu (that is what it's called right, man I want one..) "To think, 6 different girls in our house. 6 different personalities, 6 different-" He paused putting on his _painful_ shades "Karamatsu girls~" He said only to earn a hard punch in the gut by his younger brother Ichimatsu just the few getting blushes from the thought of maids around the house "Not only it'd help us out, it'd put a lot of work off mom and dad's shoulders." Choromatsu said acting a bit more civilized with the idea, Osomatsu picked up the poster and turned it in many directions "It's not lying either, plus they work for cheap. To think there's another pair of sextuplets here!" Ichimatsu scoffed "Sounds like a scam. Next thing we know we're tied up halfway dead and half our stuff is gone." Todomatsu shuddered "Always gotta dampen the mood Darkmatsu." Jyushi although super excited about the fact said nothing "But it sounds too good to be true guys. What happened to the first script?" Suddenly a long loud trumpet noise played as the door to the living space broke down onto Karamatsu's lifeless body to reveal 6 'men' dressed in red although the leader was more decorated with a nice looking hat "No one expects the Beaumont Inquisition!" The leader then kicked Osomatsu into the wall "As much as no one expects the first chapter to go well!" With that they left leaving the remaining 'alive' brothers to process what the hell just happened.

Later on in the day Ms. Beaumont and Mr. Beaumont were pacing around the house. Them both having an off day from work made this much easier, they hoped their lazy daughters put the posters up or at least handed them out. Minutes of silence came until the many phones they had plugged up for this moment in the office rang wildly, both answering getting happy sounding people answering back "I just got this flyer and your business sounds good!" "I had bad thoughts about this but after seeing the most excitable girl ramble on about the job I had to call." "There's this girl sleeping, standing up mind you, that had a note on her that said 'don't wake me, just take a flyer'. It made me crack up, and considering I need someone to watch over things I had to give you a ring." The Beaumont hopped up and down happily and started writing down numbers "Thank you so very much for calling, you want the good with kids girl? Honeymoon, oh yeah, been there done that. I think I can pencil you in for the time your gone, she wouldn't mind." Mr. Beaumont quickly moved his hands along a whiteboard, writing down the schedule of all the girls who were asked for he grinned happily as he did so "I can't believe this is working!" . Once all but one girl was given a job the Beaumonts rested, happily cheering with a shot of wine "Looks like no one wanted Amina though." Mr. Beaumont mumbled checking over the schedule seeing as Amina, the calm and collective but depressive one has gotten a job "Hm I have an idea, to get them all out of the house. A package deal, you pay enough to rent them out, though still with the minimal pay they need to keep working, and you get to have them for the year." They looked to each other in thought and nodded "Sounds good to me, Dear. Anything to get them working again." He let out a long sigh as the phone rang one last time, Mr. Beaumont answered and with his gruff sounding voice made the caller nervous "Stop stuttering Fappymatsu! You're gonna make him hang up!" Another voice responded this one a bit suve and deeper than the first earning a chorus of 'shushes' "S-sorry sir, I was just calling in behalf of me and my brother's parents. We w-were wondering if all the girls can help out at our house." Mr. Beaumont held the phone away from him to talk to his wife "The caller we have here wants to know if our girls can work for him and his family." He whispered to her as she tapped her chin in thought "Give me the phone." She cleared her throat to ward off the tipsy feeling she had and talked to the caller "Hello there, I'm Mrs. Beaumont. We were going to wait a long while before the package deal would be put into play. If someone can pay the required amount the girls will work for them for the whole year, still gotta pay them yourselves of course. That's kind of the shipping and handling fee so to speak." They heard a lot of voices chat amongst each other as Mr. Beaumont took the phone back "Right now they're booked solid so call when they have no work. Thank you and have a good day." He hung up with a scoff, taking down the number "We should be wary of who the girls start working with. Don't want them with some perverts, they're my precious flowers." They nodded placing a sticker to the number that just called.

"Oai! Kristina was right about something for once!" Jasmina laughed happily waving her arms about as a deep rosey blush came to her cheeks, she slammed down a mug of beer wiping her mouth off from the extra droplets "What do you mean by that Jassy?! I'm always right about something." Kristina growled within the same state of drunkenness, posing with much larger flare than before having her sisters cringe and laugh "Ugh, your so horrendous." Carlina grunted being the only one sober, as her sisters drunkly chatted with each other at the Oden Stand that Kristina blogged about, she happily ate up the bowl of Oden given to her by Chibita "Sorry about my sisters, we're kinda celebrating the success of our new jobs." The small, although oddly adorable, man laughed softly waving her off with a light blush "Hey it's no problem, at least you're an upgrade from those damn sextuplets." At this the girls stared at him "Whoa! Another pair of sextuplets." Opalina chuckled munching happily on a Shish Kabob (fuck if I know if they're called that in Japan, I'm American .w.) as Tonina huffed "Well no wonder the suthor wanted to write this. Almost the perfect scenario she has in her head. Minus 5 other men at least.." She let out a soft burp through her nose and fell over, head face planting on the counter as she passed out "There she goes!" Amina exclaimed looking over to Jasmina who had a disgruntled look as she handed her oldest sister 1000 Yen (which I think is close to 10 bucks, I'd be accurate but ehhh..) "Damn it, she could've stayed up longer." The hyper sis pouted (although calm when drunk) and continued to eat up her Oden "You know Chibita-Kun you can hire one of us to work with you. One of us helping to serve your customers would surely bring in the cash." Opalina hummed in response to Carlina's idea "Yeah but now he's gotta wait, our positions have been filled for the time being." They looked to see Amina leaning back in her seat, surprisingly not falling at all, head knocked back and mouth wide open as she fell asleep with a large snore "What time is it anyway? I gotta get home and do my drunk vlog." Kristina hummed as Opalina checked her phone "It's almost 9pm. We've been out all day promoting our businesses." Jasmina got up from her seat and grinned "Hey but we did it, maybe this is best for us! Ribbon flow, muscle glow!" She picked up her eldest sister Amina bridle style and the rest left their seats too, aside from Tonina "Thank you for the meal, Chibita-kun!" They cheered having him look surprised as they left, looking to the last sister. Tonina, he began to clean up for bit as she soon woke up checking the time and finding her sisters gone "Yeah they left a while ago, idjit." She sighed inwardly and scoffed "They left me with the bill." She took out enough Yen to pay for their meals and drinks "Do they always do that?" She clicked her tongue in response, soon getting up from her seat and handing him 5000 Yen "Keep the change." Chibita looked down at the large bill, and then up to Tonina's disappearing form sluggishly moving onwards home.


End file.
